Escape to the past
by elfsborg91
Summary: Teddy Lupin runs from Greyback and ends up with the marauders, what will then happen when Tonks and an older Remus comes to the rescue, they come from a time when Teddy isn't even thought of. COMPLETE. RLNT pairing, minor others. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Discovery**

"Hey, Moony, come and look at this…" A young, handsome boy called out for his friend. The boy, seventeen year old Sirius Black was sitting in an arm-chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while he was looking at an old piece of parchment.

The other boy, Remus Lupin, one of Sirius's best friends sat by a table with his home work spread out, trying to concentrate, something that wasn't easy to do with Sirius company.

"What is it this time, Padfoot? He answered with a voice filled with annoyance. Did Lily try to run from Prongs again, or was it just Snape going to the library?" He continued while he looked down on his essay, thinking of what to write next.

"No… It's just odd, you don't have any relatives at the school, right now, that you know of, do you?"

"No Padfoot, you know I don't, so why ask?"

"It just appeared a dot on the map, right outside the Room of Requirement, with the name "Ted Lupin", and I don't think that "Lupin" is that common as a surname."

Now Sirius had Remus full attention, he bent over the table and reach out for the map to have a look at it.

"Sirius it can't be right." Remus began to say, but he was interrupted by another boy, who just came in through the portrait hole.

"What can't be right, Moony, isn't Padfoot always the one with the right answers". James Potter said sarcastic, while he throw him self on the couch next to Sirius. "For example it was Padfoot who said that Lily would go out with me, but as usual she sad no." He continued with one hand running through his uncontrolled hair.

James had asked Lily Evans out many times, but had always been turned down, but he had never really lost hope, until recently, when he had started to think that maybe she actually didn't like him. When he had shared his thoughts with his two friends, Sirius had been the one who said that Lily surely had started to come around.

James glared at Sirius, and then he asked,

"So what isn't right?"

"There's a dot outside the Room of Requirement, with the name "Ted Lupin"." Remus explained, Sirius nodding excitedly.

"Is it someone we know?" James asked, looking concerned, it wasn't everyday someone just showed up at Hogwarts out of nowhere.

"I have never heard the name before, should we do something?" Remus tired face seemed a bit older than the others and there was worry in his eyes.

"Yes! We take the invisibility cloak and the map, then we go down and check this out, Moony, Prongs, are you with me!" Sirius said enthusiastically and stood up, ready to go.

"Ok, I'll get the cloak, wait for me down here." James walked to the stairs and then took them two at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Run away**

Teddy Lupin lay on his four post bed, watching moving pictures in a photo album, which his godfather, the famous Harry Potter, had given him when Teddy turned seven, now he was eleven.

The pictures were mostly showing two persons, that even if Teddy couldn't remember them, meant a lot to him. They were his parents, there was his mother, a witch who could change her appearance, she was a metamorphmagus and so was Teddy. But Teddy liked it most to have his ordinary appearance, which was a mix between his parents.

Sometimes when he was younger he would chance so he looked like a little miniature of his father, but his grandmother didn't like it when he did that.

Teddy lived with her, since his parents both died in the "Final Battle", and his grandmother didn't like to talk much about them, especially not his father.

So Teddy tried to get information out of almost everybody else, and when his god father had given him the album, he had been ecstatic.

He liked to sit and watch his parents wave at him, because this was the closest to them he had been, that he could remember.

And being at Hogwarts was something he also liked; here he knew that his parents had been, it had been one of the best times in their lives, especially his fathers. If it was true what Harry had told him at Kings Cross, right before the train where about to leave and Teddy had had his head out of one of the windows for final good byes, Harry had also discreetly handed him the The Marauder's Map. Harry had quickly shown him how it worked and told him that it had been his and Teddy's fathers, and Harry's own god father and the traitor Peter Pettigrew, who had made the map.

"Now remember teddy bear, don't do anything your father wouldn't do?" Harry had chuckled.

At the thought of the moment at the station, when his grandmother, Harry, Harry's wife Ginny and their two children, James and Albus, had come to say good bye he felt a warm feeling in his chest. Even Harry's best friends Ron and Hermione had sent him a really long letter and a box with sweets his first day, but he had feeling that something was missing.

"Teddy are you coming, breakfast is almost over by now?" The question gave an abrupt ending to his thoughts, and Teddy looked up on the face of Christopher Wood.

"Yeah, lets go." Wood looked happy with that answer and hurried down the stairs, Teddy quickly put the album in his trunk and the map in his pocket before running after his friend.

They came down just in time for the owls to arrive. A handsome owl landed in front of Teddy with the daily prophet and he paid the owl before he looked at the front page.

When he saw it he became speechless, it said that several death eaters had escaped from Azkaban, among them were the famous werewolf Fenrir Greyback, and the minister of Magic thought that the persons who were close to Harry Potter were in most danger, since the escapers wanted revenge.

Teddy felt a cold shiver come over him, every one he knew were close to Harry, what if something happened to them. He had heard the stories about what Greyback had done to children, and he knew that his dad had been a werewolf because of him. It had also been Greyback who had attacked Bill, Teddy's friend Victoire's dad, during the second war.

Wood had seen the colour leave Teddy's face and his hair turning bright yellow, and with a concerned look he asked what was wrong.

Teddy only showed him the article and Christopher nodded, he didn't know exactly why it upset his friend but he didn't want to ask. They were silent until suddenly a heart wrenching scream could be heard in the big room.

Then every one saw a flash and in through the doors came four persons, the four Death Eaters that had escaped from Azkaban.

All the students tried to get out, and Teddy was pushed towards the doors, when one of the dark wizards spoke up.

"The Lupin boy is mine, you can have the others!" It was Greyback, and now he began to make his way through the crowd.

Teddy started to run; he came past the students and ran with all his might.

He came to a corridor, where he suddenly saw a small door he hadn't seen before, so he opened it quickly, wishing to get away from Greyback, who called out for him.

"I remember your father, he was a coward, tried to avoid his true nature. Thought that he could live as an equal with wizards, look where that got him, but you, my boy, you can come with me."

Teddy was shaking when he throw him self through the door, with one last look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the corridor**

"Ouch, Prongs, watch where you put down your freaking foot!" Said Sirius out loud, which earned him a smack over the head.

"Shh, Padfoot, we are almost there." Whispered Remus, before the other two had time to really start a fight.

They could see on the map that the dot was still there, slowly walking back and forth.

When they came to the corridor, they saw a little boy, "a first year", thought Remus, "but why haven't I seen him, I am supposed to be a prefect."

Remus mentally slapped himself, especially when he saw that the kid was a Gryffindor.

"Let's take of the cloak." He said while he started to pull it off, but they still stood a bit away so that the boy couldn't see them, but they could see him.

"What is he doing?" James quietly asked his friends, when the little boy started to look around inside his robes, and then took out a parchment, which he held his wand over.

"It looks like he has the map…" Remus slowly began, but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Moony, we all know that it can't be the map, since I got it right here." He held it up right before his friend eyes.

"Don't you think that I know that it is a ridiculous thought, but I only said that it looked like he has the map." Remus answered, very annoyed.

"You guys?" James suddenly spoke, tugging on the other twos sleeves. "Look at that!"

They looked once again at the boy, but it didn't look like the same person. His hair had turned red and his breathing had quickened.

"Maybe we should go and check on him?" James slowly said after a minute of silence, and the other two nodded in agreement.

They walked up to the boy, who wouldn't take his gaze from the parchment in his hand, but they could tell that he had gone paler and his entire body had started to shake.

In a moment of impulse Remus, the responsible one, knelt down in front of the boy and asked.

"Are you ok, would you like us to take you back to the common room?"

The little boy looked up from the parchment and in to his eyes, before he suddenly fainted.

Remus quickly caught him before he crashed, then he looked at his friends, who stood dumbstruck beside him.

James then realised that he had to help his friend, so together they lay the little body on the floor, and then looked at Sirius, who had picked up the thing the boy had tightly held in his hand.

"Padfoot, what is that?" James and Remus asked at the same time.

"It's The Marauder's Map."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dumbledore**

Teddy felt like he had slammed his head against a wall, he just lay still on what appeared to be a couch, and without opening his eyes, he listened to the voices around him.

He could make out that it was three persons, but he didn't recognise the sounds of them.

"We should go to Dumbledore; he'll know what to do."

"Yeah, but let's wait till he wakes up."

"Don't have to; I think he's come around."

"How do you know that, Prongsie?"

"His hair shifted again, and he isn't breathing so heavy any more."

Teddy slowly opened his eyes and saw three faces right before his own.

He started to remember what happened before, and who the people around him where, and this startled him.

Even if it was a life long dream of his, to actually meet one of his parents, he had never thought that it would happen. But there he was, Remus J. Lupin, looking at him with concern in his eyes.

Teddy felt cornered, and didn't know what to do.

"Erm… We have a couple of questions for you, before we take you to Dumbledore." Said one of the boys, which Teddy recognised as Harry's father, James, and Teddy nodded slowly.

"So, do you want to tell us who you are?" His own father asked him, but Teddy shocked his head at this.

"Fine, then how did you get an exact copy of The Marauder's Map?" Harry's godfather Sirius asked him, looking suspicios.

"It was a present, for when I started at Hogwarts." Teddy answered quietly, looking down at his hands.

There was a silence, and then Remus cleared his throat and said.

"Maybe we should go to the headmaster now."

They got up; Teddy started to sway, so Remus lay and arm around Teddy's tiny shoulders and lead him out from the common room. The others were already outside, waiting for them.

When they came up to Dumbledore's door, Sirius banged at it, then after hearing that it was free to enter they walked inside.

"So, what owe me this honour today, to be seeing you?" Albus Dumbledore said in a cheery tone, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"We found this boy, in the corridor outside the Room of Requirement, he's a Gryffindor, but we have never seen him before. It is quite hard not to notice him since he is a metamorphmagus." James said with importance in his voice, while looking Dumbledore straight in the eye.

Dumbledore was now studying the young boy, and after a while he said to the others.

"Would you be so kind to leave us alone for a couple of minutes, I would like to speak with him privately." The three boys agreed and went out the door to wait outside, trying to eavesdrop.

"So tell me your name, my dear boy." The headmaster said when the door had closed.

"Ted Remus Lupin." Teddy whispered, not looking up from his hands. He knew that the man in front of him was considered by many to be the greatest wizard of all time, but he had died one year before Teddy was born, so he had never meet Albus Dumbledor himself.

"Ah, I thought that I saw a resemblance; Remus Lupin is your father, isn't he?"

Teddy only nodded at this; he still couldn't believe that his father was here, and that Dumbledore guessed right about their family relation.

"So that leaves two important questions; what year is it in your time, because I guess that you are from the future, and how did you get here?"

Teddy thought about what to say, and finally he decided to tell Dumbledore the truth.

"It's 2008… And I came here when I was running away from Fenrir Greyback. He escaped from Azkaban, and some other Death Eaters, they came to Hogwarts. They wanted to hurt people close to my godfather, and Greyback's reason is that he wants me, since he couldn't have my dad."

"I see… Can you tell me who your mother and godfather are?" Dumbledore looked worried, and he had a strange look in his eyes.

"Um… my mother is Nymphadora Tonks… and my godfather is Harry Potter."

"Is Harry related to James Potter?" The headmaster asked, now sounding a bit amused.

Teddy nodded, he felt rather confused, this was indeed a strange man, he became even stranger when he asked if Teddy wanted a lemon drop.

"I think that I will have a word with the future headmaster, before we try anything, it could be the castle that got you here, and it is possible that it's the only thing that can send you back." Dumbledore explained, while he also took a lemon drop from the bowl on the desk.

"Remus, James and Sirius can come back in now I think, so we can tell them too, but remember not to tell them too much, don't even tell me more than you have."

Teddy nodded, and at the same moment the three marauders entered the room once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enlightning**

"So… I guess you didn't hear much through the door?" Dumbledore asked the boys while they took a seat in front of his desk.

Remus had noticed Teddy's expresion so he sat down next to him with a reasuring smile.

"Well, no professor, we couldn't hear a thing." James answered beside Remus, with Sirius on his other side.

"Then let me enlighten you" The headmaster said, leaning slightly over the desk. "Ted here is from the future, that's why none of us recognised him"

"Wait, that can not be, is he…" Remus voice trailed of, and Teddy knew that his father must have made the same connection that Dumbledore done.

"Mr. Lupin, it is true, and I think that Ted should stay with you until we can send him back." Dumbledore's eyes stared in to Remus's, and then Remus turned he's awy, studying the floor.

"Of course, sir" He said silently.

Sirius who had been silent the whole time suddenly spoke up.

"What is this, some kid just shows up, telling you that he's from the future, and you just take it in" He stared at the man behind the desk like he was out of his mind. " What if this is a Death Eater, and you want us to take _care _of _him_!" He continiued while waving his arm at Teddy, who now blusched, and as his father gazed down at the floor.

"Mr. Black I can assure you that this is not a Death Eater, his name is Ted Remus Lupin, and he is as I said, from the future"

"He is WHO!" James and Sirius almost screamed out in shock.

"Ted Remus Lupin" Came a hoarse voice from Remus, who now had lifted his head and revealed a pale but quite firm face.

The other two fell into silence and then Remus spoke again.

"How did he get here?"

"I think we shall let young mr. Lupin answer that question" Dumbledore said softly, and everyone looked at the small figure in the chair.

"Um… The school was attacked by escaped Death Eaters… I had to run from… Fenrir Greyback" Teddy told them hesitetly.

" That Fenrir Greyback!" Sirius voice screamed out again, now rising from his seat.

James stood up to, trying to calm his angry friend down.

"He didn't get to you?" Remus whispered to Teddy, so that only he could hear him.

"No, I got away before he caught me" He whispered back, seeing he's father relax a bit, just to tens up again.

" And you aren't a …" He's whisper were even lower this time.

" No, I'm not"

They were interupted by Dumbledore who now said in a stern voice, atleast stern for him, that it was best if they all left his office now, so he could try to solve their problem, and then he let them out to the corridor outside.

"So what do we do now" Sirius said in a faked merry tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Traitor**

Albus Dumbledore walked back and forth in his office, trying to understand.

He both could and couldn't, he thought that young Ted must had run to a place similar to the Room of Requirement, but it had taken him to the actual place he wished for, or as Albus suspected, person.

"But why now, why not when his father is older, when he at least knows about his son?" He said out load.

"And what about his godfather, and the fact that he said that Greyback couldn't get his dad?"

The questions spun around in his head, and then he went to a big bowl of stone, his pensive, and slowly brought his wand up to his head were he pulled out these thoughts and put them down in the bowl. He wanted to get some perspective to it all, and then he was going to try to contact the future head master.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" A blond, short boy run up to the group, who was just on there way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Sorry Wormtail, we had business to take care of, important business." Sirius declared, while straightening up.

"We had to see Dumbledore about Moony's son here" James added, smirking at Remus, who just now noticed that Teddy was trying to hide behind him.

Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew, looked at his friends in disbelief, and then he said.

"But how can Moony have a son, isn't that… impossible."

"Well this little guy is the living proof, and he is from the future!" Sirius said ecstatic, almost jumping up and down. "Think about the things that he can tell us."

"Um… Padfoot where is he then?" Peter said, looking around, and the others did the same.

They couldn't see Teddy anywhere.

"He must have sneaked away while we were busy listening to Padfoot's chatting" James said thoughtfully.

"I should have noticed it, he was right behind me" Remus felt like slapping himself, but Sirius lay a hand on his shoulder and said reassuring.

"But this only proves more that he's related to you, I bet his a real little marauder."

"We have to find him, now." Remus face had becomed even more worried after the things his friend said.

"What does he look like" Peter asked the others, and they lokked at each other, then at Peter and James said.

"We don't know really, he's a metamorphmagus, so he can change"

Teddy had slowly backed away from the group, so no one would see him take off. He had never seen what Pettigrew looked like, but there was no mistake that this was him.

Teddy started to run when he knew that his father and the other marauders were out of sight.

He didn't know where he went, but he didn't care.

At the library he stoped, and sneaked in among the bookshelfs, hiding in the defense against the dark arts section.


	7. Chapter 7

**Several Perspectives**

"So, where is the map" James asked the others, while they thought about how to find Teddy.

"I think we left it in the common room, when we were going to Dumbledore." Remus answered, and then he started without another word, to walk in the direction of the room.

The others almost had to run to keep up with him, but when they came through the portrait hole, James immediately saw Lily, so he rushed over to her side, while she was trying her best to ignore him.

"Here it is" Sirius held out the map to Remus, who took it and held his wand over it. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"

They scanned the parchment, and then noticed the little dot in the library.

"I think that I should go alone, if you don't mind" Remus told his friends, who nodded understanding; at least Sirius did, since Peter didn't know really what was going on.

So Remus headed out through the hole again, glimpsing Lily now trying to smack James, smiling he started to walk towards the person, who claimed to be his future son.

Teddy did what he always did when he felt that he was freaking out, he sat down with a book about werewolves, this was something his grandmother didn't approve of, and so he had to hide his own book under the bed. But sometimes when he felt lonely or depressed, he just took out the book and skimmed through it.

Since this was an old version, it didn't contain as much as Teddy's did, but he recognised some, and this soothed him. "At least something is the same" he thought to himself.

Steps came up beside him and he felt someone sitting down next to him on the floor.

"What is it that you're reading?" It was his father, and he could feel a slight blush coming on.

"Uh… A book about werewolves" He looked at the cover of the book, it was a picture of a wolf, since there wasn't many people who wanted to go near a real werewolf.

"I see…, um… Ted, can I ask you why you disappeared?" Remus couldn't understand why the boy would sit here, reading about something like that.

"Well I, just, needed some… time, I think… maybe…" He stammered, he couldn't tell Remus about Pettigrew's betrayal, or could he?

"Ted, talk to me, I don't know what's going to happen to me in the future, but by your look when you saw me, it doesn't seem good, but you can tell me what you want, ok"

Teddy could feel tears in his eyes, and then he started to talk.

"I was so scared when Greyback came…, and he talked about you…, and I wished that you were there… and then I went through the door, and came out… and I saw you on the map… and I thought that Greyback was doing something to me, to make me go with him. But it is really you… and I think… what if Greyback finds a way to get me… and Pettigrew…"

The tears ran down his face while he tried to talk, dropping down on his clothes, and Remus felt a tug in his heart.

He slowly put he arm around the boy, pulling Teddy to him, and then they sat there in silence.

After a while, Teddy had calmed himself down, at least enough to ask Remus.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Remus looked at Teddy and then he said.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm not leaving you"

Teddy smiled and hugged him, a gesture that at first surprised Remus, but then he smiled and hugged him back.

"You know dad, I think that you should call me Teddy, everybody else does."

"Well then, Teddy it is." Then he continued. "So Teddy, want to go back to the common room now?"

Remus didn't want to put any further pressure on Teddy, now when he was beginning to open up.

Teddy slowly nodded, and then they stood up and started the walk back.

Albus Dumbledore put his special time turner around his neck, it was special because you could both go back and forth in time, and then he spun it enough so that he would end up two hours after Teddy left his own time.

So when the room stopped to spin he was some what surprised to see Minerva McGonagall in his chair. "But, even I know that I can't live forever." He thought to himself when he smiled at her frightened face.

"Good day to you Minerva"


	8. Chapter 8

**In the future**

Minerva McGonagall had been sitting in her office, worrying about on of the students, Ted Lupin.

She had already contacted his godfather, but she didn't want to frighten his grandmother just yet. She had known Teddy his whole life, and she also knew how it was with his grandmother and all other things.

Then all of a sudden Albus Dumbledore was standing right in front of her, smiling. A smile she hadn't seen for years, and she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Good day to you Minerva"

"Albus… but what are you doing… here?"

He sighed and then he told her about Teddy, and Minerva couldn't believe what she heard.

"Teddy has gone back to Hogwarts in 1977? But how, that should be impossible without a time turner… and what about Remus?"

"Yes, I think that the castle send him back, or send him to where he most wanted to be when he was trying to hide. And Remus is taking it extraordinary well."

Minerva just stared at him, and then she seemed to realise something.

"Albus, Greyback has taken something, before they disappeared, he has a time turner…"

"Oh no, that is not good, you are sure that he has it?" His blue eyes bored in to hers, like they had done so many times before, and she nodded.

"Well, we can't know that he knows where young mr. Lupin is, or when, and what can he do if he finds him, he only hurts people one day a month."

"He can do a lot, he wants the boy to be one of them, because… Remus was one, but didn't do anything about it." Minerva was scared, this Albus Dumbledore didn't know all the things that Greyback done after 1977, and she continued. "You don't know as much about what has happened, which is understandable, but you need someone who was there, during the second war, and that knows what Greyback can do."

"And who might this person be?" Albus asked her, after he had thought about what she had just said.

"Maybe you can go back to 1996, and choose someone then?" She slowly suggested, looking him straight in the eyes.

"That I shall do then, and don't worry, Ted Lupin is going to be safe." An encouraging smile and he was gone again.

Albus stopped to spin, and then he saw himself, sitting behind the same desk that Minerva just been sated by.

"Oh hello" The future Dumbledore said looking up and seeing him standing there. "And what can I help you with Albus?" He didn't look good, and the past Dumbledore could see that something bad had happened to his arm.

"There's this situation, Remus Lupin's son showed up from one future, hunted by Fenrir Greyback, so I first went to that time where I talked to Minerva, who suggested that I should bring someone from this time with me back to my time, do you follow?" He took a deep breath and the continued. "I would be really grateful if you could tell my if there is anyone suitable for the task."

The past Dumbledore had to think for a moment, but then he said with a determined voice.

"I think that maybe it is a two people assignment, or what do you say, Albus?" He smiled and his eyes sparkled.

"I have to say that I think that you are absolutely right, old friend!"

One hour later they could hear a loud thump and a whimper in pain, and then a man's worried voice, through the door.

"Are you all right, let me help you up?" This was followed by a woman's cheery voice.

"Oh, it's alright, you know me, always tripping."

They could hear the woman laugh out loud to something the man just said, but when the door opened the persons that entered became quiet, looking at the pair in the room with shock.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" The man began to ask, and the woman continued.

"Yeah, why was it so urgent that we had to come right away, just because you just found you identical twin… that looks like a younger version of yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Lupins**

"So here we are, welcome to 1977." Albus Dumbledore said this, while removing the chain of the time turner from the other two. It was Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, which after they heard the whole story of what happened, immediately agreed to come along with the headmaster.

"What should we do now; we can't just walk right up to the common room, and do what comes to mind after that." Remus said, directing the last part to Tonks that stood beside him, glaring and sticking her tongue out. He jokingly glared back at her, which made her smile, she couldn't be mad at him.

"I think that maybe that would be the best thing to do, but don't parade around about who you are. And only the persons who is in on this is going to really care about what you do." Dumbledore interrupted them with this, and then he started to talk again.

"I told Ted the same thing, do not talk to much about the future, and as for you two, do not ask him to much either."

They nodded, and with that he told them happily. "The password is _future_, mr.Lupin, I believe that you still know the location of Gryffindor's common room." He winked at them, and they walked out, down the stairs and in to the corridor.

The gargoyle had hardly time to jump back to its right place before they heard a very flirtatious voice beside them.

"Looking here, and what is your name, sweetie, haven't seen you here before. Are you a transfer, from Beauxbaton, perhaps?"

Both Remus and Tonks jumped at the sound of Sirius, but then they realised what he was doing.

"Well this is awkward, don't you thinks so Dora."

"Yes, really disturbing" She answered in a slow voice, and then she turned to Sirius, smiling widely.

"Hello dear cousin, you look really great, much younger since I last saw you."

"What! You are not my cousin, and I have never met you…" Then his eyes turned to Remus and his mouth fell open. "Moony…" he finally managed to stammer, looking at the people in front of him.

"Hi Padfoot, nice to see you, I believe that you do not recognise Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora. We have come from 1996. Ouch!" By the mention of her hated first name, Remus earned himself an elbow in the ribs, but at least it put Sirius out of the shock.

"Oh, that's why the kid can change his hair; you have a kid with my baby cousin." He said this smiling, but stopped, realising what had just passed his lips. "Hey, you have a **KID** with my **BABY COUSIN!**" Now shouting, he glared at them.

Remus turned slightly red and started to explain that he didn't know he was going to, since nothing had happened, but Tonks quickly said.

"Yes, and I think that you should be very happy for us, I love this man" She hugged Remus's arm and meet his surprised gaze.

"If you put it that way…" Sirius smirked at Remus and continued. "I think that you are deep in this one, Moony, being a real family man in, for you, what's it going to be, a year? I'm truly happy."

"Thanks Padfoot that means a lot. But now we better go find Ted."

"Yes! Come on" Tonks started to drag Remus down the corridor with Sirius laughing behind them, trying to keep up at the same time.

Teddy was sitting on a cough with present Remus, both watching James endless amounts of tries to get Lily's attention.

They laughed, when Lily this time tried to hex James.

"Does he always do this? I mean I've heard the stories, but seriously." Teddy got out in between the giggles.

"It's been like this pretty much since first year, but I do think that she is beginning to cave." Remus whispered the last part so that James, who just sank down on Teddy's other side, wouldn't hear him.

"How's it going you two?" James asked with a content face, and Teddy looked at him confused. James saw this and with an educating voice he began. "You see Teddy, I'm happy, not because of that hex miss. Evans sent my way, but because now she has stopped to ignore me. Maybe I have a date to Hogsmead next week."

Then the portrait hole opened and in came three persons, and Teddy immediately recognised his parents, but he thought it was really odd to at first not have a father, and now he had two, in the same room.

"Teddy!" His mother squeaked and rushed over to him, hugging him as if she intended to never let him go.

"Mom… can't breathe…" He tried to say to her shoulder, and then he heard his father's voice, trying to talk his mother to let go.

"Dora, you know that's my son too, and I want to have a look at him before you crush the boy."

"Ok… but only because it's you." She reluctantly released Teddy and took a step back.

Teddy just stared at them, but then present Remus cleared his throat and started.

"Who are you and why are you here? Do you know Teddy?"

"Moony, that is **you**, and that is my cousin Nymphadora." Sirius said in a matter of fact voice. "Nymphadora is the kid's mother."

"What!"

James and Remus almost shouted this out loud, but Teddy put one hand over Remus mouth and the older Remus did the same on James. The persons in the common room looked their way, but then fast away again, after they had seen Sirius Black angry stare back at them, telling them to mind their own business.

"Can we remove our hands now, or shall we wait?" Remus maturely asked, and Teddy had the same facial expression. "Wow that really is Remus's son." Tonks thought as she stood by the whole thing.

It was right now that Peter decided to show up from the boys dormitory, and when the group heard him say "What's going on here?", the people from the future became very strange, the three others noticed, and then it was Teddy who said.

"Oh, it's you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Talking**

"Excuse me…" Peter looked at the ones from the future with a confused look on his round face. "Who are you?"

"Oh Wormtail, this is Nymphadora, Ted and an older Moony." James said while he pointed at each one of them. "They are from the future, we told you about Moony's son earlier, remember."

"Right… Why are you here?" Peter then asked them, now very curious.

"You would like to know…" Teddy started to say but went quiet when he caught eyes with the older Remus, who looked at him warningly.

"Ted, I don't think that we should go to much in to that, remember when we are." Remus told his son with a low voice, so that only Teddy could hear him, even if the others tried to listen, especially Peter.

It became a tensed silence that after some time made Tonks feel very uncomfortable, so she spoke up.

"Maybe Teddy, Remus and I should go and talk this through, the older Remus I mean then." They got up and went to the boys' dormitory, the marauders glanced at each other, and then they got up to, sneaking after the little family.

"Ok, let's talk" Remus said while he closed the door behind them. They all sat down on one of the beds, Teddy after first checking whose bed it was, he didn't want to have any contact with Peters. He finally decided that this was his father's bed, so he quickly sat down beside his parents, who was all ready sited.

They sat there for a while without talking, and then his mother said in a worried tone.

"How are you, Teddy?"

He thought for a moment, how was he, really. He was still afraid, with Greyback after him and Pettigrew in the same time as he. But he was happy too; he had his parents here, both as real as himself.

"I'm fine, a little scared, but it's good now." He suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Ted, Dumbledore brought us here, he and McGonagall think that Greyback has figured out that you are some where in the past, and since you can't go to another place with magic when you use magic, he knows where you are, but not when." His father looked troubled and this worried Teddy more than the things he had just said.

"What's going… to happen now?" He asked sadly, because he had guessed the answer.

"We are going to try to send you back to your own time, without Greyback knowing that you're back."

"But then I'm going to be…" He couldn't finish, he felt a lump in his throat, and he didn't know if his parent knew what was going to happen to them.

"Don't say that Teddy" Tonks whispered, while she wrapped her arms around him, tears in her eyes. Remus didn't say anything, but he put his arm around the other two.

"What about Pettigrew?" Teddy felt like he had to ask this, and when he looked at his dad over his mom's shoulder, he could see the hint of a smile.

"Well, we'll have to stay away from him; otherwise we don't know what's going to happen."

"Yeah, I guess that is best" Tonks said down to Teddy's hair, that know had a sandy brown colour with grey in it. She couldn't help but smile at this.

"What can you hear, Prongsie?" Sirius whispered to his friend, who at this moment had his ear pressed at the thick door.

"Well, for starters it's hard to hear anything when you and Wormtail insist to ask what I hear every five seconds" He glared at his two friends, but then continued. "It's something about Dumbledore and McGonagall…"

"Maybe they become a couple in the future!" Sirius joked; Peter was shocked, since he always believed everything that came out of Sirius mouth.

"No, seriously, what do you have in your head Padfoot?" James hissed, worried that the people inside the room would hear the discussion.

"We aren't going to hear anything, why don't we just give them some time, to figure out what they'll do." Remus said, trying to reason with his friends.

"But Moony, don't you want to know about you family in there, and the thing they seem to have against Wormtail?" Sirius looked at Remus; sometimes he just couldn't understand this man.

"I think that we will have to figure it out when it's time, but now, let's leave them alone."

"Maybe Moony's right… And we can ask them things later when they come back out" James said, smiling at this, according to him, very good idea.

He had been going through every important year in history, but he couldn't find the boy.

"Perhaps I've overlooked something, it is a boy. Just a boy…" Greyback was beginning to lose his patience when he yet again started to turn the time turner.

"The Lupin boy is only eleven, when would he go, I checked in Potter's time already, if he was going to ask his _beloved_ _godfather_ for help. No sign of him."

He kept thinking hard, and then it hit him.

"I've been so stupid, he's an _orphan_, he must think that his freak to father can help him, that puts everything as it should. Not only can I get the kid, his bastard to father is going the same way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crying**

That evening the whole group was sitting in the common room, just talking and laughing. It had come out that Remus had been a Hogwarts professor, which James and Sirius thought was hilarious, they had to explain to Peter what the funny part was, and after that he started to giggle too.

"But you said that I have been a professor, what do I do…now?" The younger Remus asked his older self.

"Mostly things for Dumbledore, undercover amongst my kind." Remus was vague on any more details, and didn't give in, no matter how much the others tried to make him talk. He just sat there laughing; he had his friends there, and Dora. "And I have my son here too, even if that is really strange, but it's like being here with Sirius and James." He thought, looking around at the happy faces.

Teddy felt relaxed, he was half asleep already and his eyelids were getting heavier every second, but he didn't want to go to sleep. Even when he was sitting here, between his parents on a couch, he just couldn't shake the feeling of being on the run.

"Greyback can't come after me, he just can't… And I have mom and dad here, I even have an extra dad, Greyback wouldn't…" Teddy tried to hunt the image of Fenrir Greyback out of his head, while his eyes slowly closed and his head gently resting on Tonks.

"Remus, I think he's sleeping, can you look?" Tonks whispered to the man on the other side of Teddy, she was careful not to move too much. Remus leand forward and then h nodded to her, and stood up.

"I think that I'm going to take Teddy to the dormitory"

"He can have my… our... bed" The younger Remus quickly said, and Remus smiled at him thankfully.

Remus could quite easily lift Teddy up in his arms, and then he walked off to the stairs, Tonks hurried after him, she didn't want to miss anything that had something to do with her son.

She almost fell on the second step, but was lucky, and then she held the door up for Remus, who walked in to the candle lit bedroom.

Teddy was placed on a bed by a window, and then they just stood there, watching him sleep.

"When are you going to admit it, Remus?"

"Admit what?"

"You know what; you also know how I feel about you." Tonks felt tears threatening to overcome her, why couldn't he just tell her how he felt.

"Yes, but it is complicated, I'm not a man you should want to be with…" He didn't have the strength to look at her when he said this, so it was more a thing he declared to the floor.

"Don't you think that his is proof enough that I don't want any other man, and never will?"

"Maybe he is a…" Remus started but was cut off by Tonks, who hissed to him.

"Don't you dare say what you were going to, how you can even think about it!"

She turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving him there alone with a sleeping boy. Remus slowly sat down, putting his head in his hands and sighing miserable.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." He whispered out to no one inpartically, watching Teddy change his hair between bubblegum pink and sandy brown.

Tonks came out in the common room, with a hurt expression on her face and then she crawled through the portrait hole and out. She wanted to get away.

The boys on the couch saw her leave and looked at each other confused, but then Sirius said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Maybe you should go after her Moony, talk to her or something?"

Every one stared at him but Sirius shrugged it of and continued. "Well, she is your wife."

So Remus got up and hesitantly followed the angry with out.

He found her in an empty classroom, where she was sitting on a chair while sobbing down in her hands.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, not knowing if he was supposed to do anything. Tonks looked up and sadly shook her head.

"No, why can't he… you… get that I don't want anyone else?"

Remus just stood there, but then he came over to her, started to talk in a calm voice.

"You know, I never thought that I was going to be a dad, or get married or anything like it. I'm dangerous and I'm never going to have money."

"Old. You forgot old." She smiled weakly at him, how many times hadn't she heard this already.

"Yes, I guess that there is an age difference. But my point is, today I found out that I'm going to have the things I thought that I was never going to get."

"Your older self seems to think that Teddy maybe is a mistake…" Tonks tried to say but broke down in sobs again.

"No, he don't think so, he's afraid, he thinks that even if Teddy hasn't got the fury little problem, he could have gotten it. I… or he… doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of what I am." Remus felt like it was easy to talk to Tonks about this, and he could see why his older self loved her, because he had realised this from the moment he saw them both.

"But I don't care, I love you, and everyone can see that Teddy thinks the same." Tonks said, putting her head on Remus's shoulder.

"I think that that's what I'm afraid of…" He answered, staring out in space.

Teddy was running, he could hear the horrible laugh of Fenrir Greyback getting closer. He tried to scream for help, but nothing could be heard.

Then he saw his parents, beaming at him and waving, not noticing Greyback coming up behind them… Greyback then turned to Teddy, his clothes bloodstained, Teddy screamed when Greyback jumped at him, almost felt the teeth sink in…

"AAAHHH!!!" Teddy woke up to his own screams and by someone shacking him.

He opened his eyes and looked right in to a worried, brown pair.

"Teddy calm down, it's ok, you're safe." He's father pulled Teddy to him and kept talking, trying to calm the boy.

"It was… Greyback… and he… he…" Teddy couldn't bring himself to tell the rest, but tried one more time.

"He's after… me…" His face was wet from the sweat, and he was breathing irregularly.

"I'm here Teddy; I'm not going to let him get you. You are going to have a good life, not being what I am, and what ever happens I will always be there for you."

"But your not, nor is mom, I'm alone." The tears started to run down and Remus didn't know what to say to that.

"You have people who care about you, Harry and your grandmother" He tried, but this only made Teddy cry harder.

"They're… not… you…" Remus had never thought that someone would miss him like this; he didn't have any family, "well, until now, that is." He hugged the boy feeling his own heart bursting.

Then they heard a clapping sound and a raspy voice from the dark.

"Well, isn't that touching, father and son, together again. Makes me want to throw up!"

In to the light came Fenrir Greyback, a smirk on his face and his eyes glaring evilly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Meanwhile**

Teddy clung on to Remus, not letting Greyback leave his sight, and Remus did the same, protectively holding Teddy in his arms.¨

"It must be hard for you Lupin." This was directed to the older Lupin in the room, and Greyback continued while he slowly approached the two on the bed. "A kid, living in a world that's going do be disgusted by him… The son of a **werewolf**." He smirked, even if he wasn't transformed, he had something wolf-like over himself. The way he showed his teeth made Teddy shiver.

"But Lupin, I can take the boy, you won't have to worry, he'll be _fine_ with me." Greyback was almost right in front of them now.

"Over my dead body, you will never get him." Remus said in a low, threatening voice, glaring at the man, who was one of the persons who had destroyed Remus's life.

This comment made Greyback laugh, a horrible, raspy laugh, with no happiness.

"Well, how do you want me to look at that, because for me and _little Teddy_ here, you already are dead, but if you mean now… right now… that is something that I would like to arrange."

He made an attempt to jump on Remus, who quickly pushed Teddy away, but then they heard an explosion and an angry growl.

Ten minutes earlier.

Tonks had just come back with the younger Remus, seeing the other marauders still sitting on the couch, were they had left them.

She felt better now after her talk with Remus, now she could understand a little better, but it wasn't really an excuse, she thought.

"Are you ok, _cuz_?" Sirius asked her when he walked up to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and squeezed them gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just man trouble."

"I know." He laughed, she noticed now how she had missed the sound of that, and then he continued. "Moony can really be a pain in the butt sometimes, but he is our pain in the butt."

"Yes, he is, and that's one of the things I love about him. But sometimes he cares too much about others."

"But put it like this, he cares about you, and one way or another you are going to have a nice little boy." He smiled, but then got a mocked frown on his face. "And you should now that I can't get that I'm not the godfather, what's up with **that!?**"

She hugged him, not knowing what to tell him, but then they heard a scream from the dormitory.

"That was Teddy!" Tonks could feel the panic bubble inside her, could that be a death eater, what if something happen to Remus and Teddy.

She grabbed Sirius hand and dragged him to the stairs, James followed closely after them.

But when they got to the door they could only hear Remus soothingly talking to Teddy, in a very daddy-like voice.

"Can you hear that, isn't that so sweet?" She hissed at the other two, who put there wands back in their back pockets. "They have obviously never meet Mad-Eye." Tonks thought, still relived that it only seemed to be a nightmare Teddy had had.

Then they could hear another voice, raspy and cold, saying something about father and son, and Tonks realised that this was the voice of Fenrir Greyback. And he was going to hurt the two peole that meant the most to her, even if she hadn't meet Teddy before, hadn't known that he was going to excist, but that didn't matter. What matter was that the people there inside were her family. And no one would hurt them, if they didn't have a very strong death wish.

Then she heard him start to talk about killing them and this made an anger rise inside of her, anger she had never felt before.

She got her wand and with a wave with it the door was blasted into little pieces and Tonks entered it, furious.

"Step away from them, Greyback" She spat at him, and in the shock he actually moved, but then found himself and started towards her, smirking yet again.

"And what is _mrs. Lupin_ going to do about it? Do you want me to kill you before the rest of your pitiful family?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Saying Good Bye**

"You leave her alone!" Remus had gotten of the bed, still with an arm around Teddy, to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere. He pointed his wand at the other werewolf's back.

"No… I don't think so Lupin, I have a better idea, first I finish of your wife, then your kid, and then why not your two friends over there." He started to laugh his horrifying laugh but it stopped when the room were lit up by several spells at once.

They all hit there target, and Greyback collapsed right there on the spot.

Tonks didn't care about the death eater, she rushed over to Teddy and Remus, both with shock written over their faces. She hugged them close to her, and she could feel them hugging her back, this filled her with heart warming happiness, and she couldn't help but smiling at them and holding them even closer.

"Don't you ever scare me like that, do you understand that, both of you." They could barely hear her voice, sine she talked more to Remus chest.

Sirius, younger Remus and James were quietly discussing what to do with Greyback, who had been hit by no more than five curses at the same time.

"We should go to Dumbledore; he can send him back, or something." James said and Sirius agreed, then they turned and both looking very embarrassed, James spoke up to the little group.

"Um… maybe we should think about him." He pointed at Greyback, still just lying there. "Me and Sirius think that we should go to Dumbledore."

"Yes, your right, I can levitate the body to the headmasters office." Remus realised himself and started to walk over to the limp Greyback.

"There's no need for you to do that, mr. Lupin." They all turned around and saw the man they had just spoken of. "I came when I noticed that something wasn't right here, thought that you perhaps would need some help, but I can see that you took care of the problem perfectly." He smiled at them all.

"What shall we do with him, professor?" Tonks asked, still holding Teddy close, and he held on to her.

"Best is to take him back when he's still unconscious, then we can put him in Azkaban, were he belongs."

They all nodded, but Remus seemed to realise something.

"What about us and Teddy?"

Dumbledore got a sad expression and looked at them sympathetic.

"You are going to have to go back to your different times."

"But…" Both Tonks and Remus started, and then stopped when the headmaster held up a hand.

"But… You can come with him home, and make sure that his ok, but then you have to go back to your own time, do you understand?" His eyes sparkled behind his glasses when he saw their faces lighten up. "Then you can say your goodbyes, and after that we're off."

The two Remus had a quite awkward good bye, since they were saying good bye to themselves, and Tonks and Sirius gave each other a big hug.

"Good luck in the future, cuz, your going to need it." Sirius said pointing at Teddy and Remus, the younger that were quietly talking. Tonks smiled evilly and said.

"Well, I'm going to need luck, but not as much as you, five kids, I don't know how you deal with it."

"**I'm going to have five kids!**" Sirius yelled, looking terrified. "You got to be kidding."

"Maybe I am, maybe not, just wait and see." With this she left to say bye to James.

"Is he really going to have five little padfoots?" James whispered to hear, smirking at his friend, who now was quite pale.

"Nah, not that I know of, but it has always been fun to teas him."

"Now it is time to go, all of you who are going to the future, hold on to me." Dumbledore spoke up, and when they grabbed hold he started to turn the time turner, and soon they had disappeared.

Remus and James watched the spot were the persons just left, but turned around when they heard a thump. They started to laugh when they saw Sirius laying past out on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Back Home**

"But professor McGonagall, are you sure that Teddy is in the past?" A very worried looking man with dark, messy hair and green eyes said this to the Hogwarts headmaster, while he held an arm around his pregnant wife.

An old lady was sitting in an armchair holding a handkerchief to her eyes and behind her stood another couple, silently talking to each other.

"Don't worry Mione, he will be fine, he has Remus, Sirius, James and Dumbledore. And McGonagall said that Dumbledore have brought someone back from 1996." The other man tried to comfort his wife as best as he could.

"I know Ronald, but still, what if something happen to him, he is just a boy."

"Yes, but he is the son of Remus and Tonks, I think that that counts for something." She smiled up at him when he said this and kissed him gently on the cheek, then giggled at the way his ears still turned red, even if they had been married for several years.

"Mr. Potter, your godson will be back anytime now, he is together with great wizards, mrs. Tonks, everything is going to be alright." Minerva McGonagall told them in a sympatic voice, meant to ease their anxiousness, but the older women started to sob and mumble.

"How great are they, they are all dead now… and his father… what if something happens to my Teddy…"

"There, there, mrs. Tonks, everything is, like the professor said, going to be fine." Harry said in a rather cold voice, he had never liked the way the woman talked about those who died, especially Remus. The war had left her as a bitter shell of her old self, when she first had lost her husband and then her only daughter. She had found it as a relief to blame the deaths on someone, and then Remus had been the main reason for her daughter to leave that night, which caused him to be an object of disdain.

Harry had tried to not let her feelings affect her grandson and his godson, and he knew that he had at least succeed in this, even if he couldn't protect the boy.

They were all lost in thought when suddenly they heard a knock on the door, and in came a group of five people.

And from all the inhabitant of the room came happy cries, but also surprised yelps.

"Remus… Tonks… is that you?" Harry looked at them in disbelief, then he saw Greyback's unconscious body, and he could hear his friend Ron behind him.

"Bloody hell… ouch Hermione!"

"Don't use that kind of language Ronald!" His wife retorted glaring at him, Harry couldn't help but smile at them but then he remember the three supposed dead persons in front of him, and he was snapped back to reality by Teddy who was holding on to his mothers hand, slightly waving at the gathered group.

"Teddy, are you alright?" Harry heard Ginny's utter what everyone was silently wondering.

Teddy slowly nodded, holding on to Tonks even more now, and Harry realised that this was because the boy didn't want to lose his parents one more time. He could really feel for his godson, the pain of not having parents, and now, even if it never had happened to himself, Harry could understand. When he looked at Remus and Tonks he could see almost the same thing in their eyes when they watched their son.

"What happened to Greyback?" All turned around and stared at Hermione for a while, before Remus snapped out of it and answered.

"He was hit by several curses; he will be out for at least a couple of hours more, so you can send him to Azkaban."

"And maybe get him to stay this time…" Tonks murmured, pulling Teddy to her, as if Greyback would suddenly jump at them.

"We came here to make sure that Teddy will be alright." Remus tried to explain this to everyone, while he threw a look at Tonks that told her not to say anything like that again. She just glared back at him.

"Oh, I'm sure you did!" Came the angry voice of mrs. Tonks, she got up from the chair and walked over to Teddy, checking for herself so that nothing had happened to her grandchild.

"What do you mean by that mom?" Tonks was shocked at her mother's behaviour; this couldn't be the same person.

"This is what you get when you marry someone like that, crazy convicts coming after my Teddy."

"Well excuse me, but he is as much **our** Teddy, as **yours**, what's gotten in to you?" Tonks was annoyed from being robbed by her motherly duties by her own mother, and looked at the others for help.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who knew what Remus thought about this whole thing in the time this one came from, could guess what went trough his mind right now.

"Hrm… mrs. Tonks… they are his parents."

"Yeah, and they are among the best."

"And how can you say something like that about professor Lupin?"

"They are both sensible adults, and Teddy is alright."

They could all see mrs. Tonks starting to get red with anger, she pulled Teddy closer, and then said to them all in a false calm voice.

"If this is everything, we will have to go now, bye to you." Then she left the room, dragging Teddy behind.

"You can't do that!" Tonks shouted after her. "Come back with him…" Hot tears started to trail down her heart-shaped face, and Remus couldn't stand it, so he went over to her and took her in his arms, kissing her on the forehead.

All Tonks could do was to cry even harder, she rested her head on Remus's chest, calming down when she heard his rhythmic heartbeat.

"It will be ok." He whispered to her, and she believed him, only because it was him.

"She has been that way since the second war was over, lost all but Teddy." Harry came over slowly to the pair, unsure of what to say or do. "She doesn't want anyone else to look after Teddy; sometimes I have to talk her in to letting him come and visit. It's been hard… for all of us after the war." He smiled weakly at them, but only Remus returned the gesture.

"Are the other death eaters caught?" Harry frowned at Tonks question, the escaped death eaters had gotten away each time the aurors had manage to trace them, and now they hadn't heard any news about it.

"Aurors are out looking for them, but yet they haven't had so much luck."

"But they are after all persons close to you Harry, and they attacked Hogwarts yesterday, perhaps to get your godson, which they almost succeeded with, what if they get the knowledge that Teddy is back. Then maybe they will come again." Remus thought this out loud, but Hermione caught his drift.

"Yes, and then they will go after him, knowing that Greyback isn't to count on."

"And we just let him be dragged out the door." Ron, who usually could be slow to figure these things out, stood up started pacing around the room. "They can be waiting for him."

"So why are we still here, we have to help him, if they are still out there!" Tonks had become impatient, took a firm grip around both Harry's and Remus's wrists and dragged them towards the door. Ginny and Hermione started to follow but Ron looked at them as if they were crazy.

"You are two pregnant women, you can't come, it's not like we are seventeen anymore." He then hurried after the others, and left the two quite angry wives behind.

"He is right you now, and perhaps you to can help me and Minerva to prevent Greyback to do anything we don't want him to do, let's say wake up before his back in Azkaban." This was the first thing Dumbledore had said and the two women reluctantly agreed that this was the right thing for them to do. "So are these your first children?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Death Eaters**

"Grandma, I want to stay with mom and dad!" The little boy squirmed under the firm grip of his grandmother, who kept on dragging him down the castle's corridors.

"You're not staying a minute more in this castle; you need to go home and rest. Why bring them?" She thought this out loud without hesitation, and it brought Teddy to an abrupt stop.

"I wanted them to come, when that man chased me, I wished that I was with my dad." He kept his calm, something he inherited from his father, but his hair shifted to a bright red colour.

"Why would you wish to be with him?" Mrs. Tonks swung around, and came face to face with Teddy, who didn't know what to say at first, but then felt his courage rise.

"Harry has told me about him, he said that he was… is a hero. And that he never wanted to be what he was, he didn't hurt anyone."

Teddy was interrupted by a fake cough and then someone came round the corner of the corridor they were standing in.

"I believe that that isn't quite true, he managed to hurt you Dolohov, didn't he?" A cold laugh and then a grumpy respond that made a chill go through the small boy.

"Who are you?" He heard his grandmother's voice, demanding an answer.

"How rude, talk bad about you _beloved_ son in-law without any introduction. You must remember me, your brother in-law, Rodolphus. Isn't this a family reunion?" Teddy could see the man taking a step closer. "To my left is Walden Macnair, he hasn't been to great since that Hagrid had a round with him, and I hope you both know who Antonin Dolohov is, he would be really disappointed otherwise." Rodolphus smiled down at Teddy, who glared at him, then glanced at Dolohov. So this was the man who had possible killed Remus Lupin. Dolohov looked shabby, from Azkaban and the escape, but so did they all look.

"What do you want?" Teddy felt corned, he wanted to run as fast as he could, straight back to his parents, Harry and Ron, they could all help them.

"Well _Teddy_, you are really special, connected to all key persons that are responsible for the Dark Lords defeat, so to get to them, we take the easy way. And that is_ you_, and to get to you, we have to do this." Rodolphus had talked in a silky voice, but then he quickly took out his wand and pointed it at mrs. Tonks. Teddy screamed, but it was to late.

"**Avada Kedavra**" The green light lit up the corridor, Teddy mad an attempt to get to his grandmothers limp body. "Maybe she's not dead; perhaps she's faking it, like Harry did…" These thoughts went through his head, he felt desperate, now he didn't have anybody, they were all gone. He didn't get far, Rodolphus now pointed his wand at him, and Teddy froze, scared that he was facing the same fate as all his family had done before him.

Nymphadora ran through the corridors, holding Remus hand, dragging him along. She had let go of Harry, who now was sprinting behind her with Ron beside him.

"Where can they be?" She was starting to feel the panic rise, Remus pressed her hand reassuring, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Wait!" Harry called out to the others. "I thought I heard voices further down, we can still get to them."

Tonks ran even faster now, making it hard for the men to keep up, but then something made her stop. This caused Remus and Harry to run straight in to her, but they all stared at each other with terrified faces. The dim green light had shown on the wall, and the killing curse had been thrown right around the corner. They had heard a man utter the word and then the flash had come.

"Teddy…" Tonks could see images running through her mind, Teddy lying on the floor. Remus helped her up, he looked pale, but then they could hear a voice, talking in a silky way.

"And now you are the only one left, how does it feel? No parents, relatives. The only Lupin, half werewolf and an outcast, tell me boy, how does it feel?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Slowly towards an end**

Teddy felt the cold stone wall come up behind him when he backed away from the Death Eaters. Angry tears ran down his cheeks, the sight of his grandmother made it worse, and Rodolphus Lestrange kept coming closer, insulting him and his family.

"This is what you get, half-bloods and werewolfs, friends with Potter, that's like a death sentence." Rodolphus smiled, pointing his wand to Teddy's throat. "You know, why don't we let Dolohov tell you a little story, maybe if you ask nice he will tell you how your father died." They laugh, not noticing the anger flaming up in the little boy's face.

"My dad died like a hero, fighting for a better world!" Teddy screamed at them, earning him a hard slap in the face.

"You would like that, huh? A father who was a hero would compensate for the flaws."

"He doesn't have any flaws, he is the best dad ever." Teddy felt like he was going to explode, but then he heard a voice behind the Death Eaters, who had gathered around him.

"Ted, you are only saying that because you know I'm standing here." They all turned and grasped, seeing two furious, suposedly dead peole, and two angry aurors, all with their wands raised.

"Lupin… but you are dead… I killed you!" Dolohov had gone pale, staring at Remus, not knowing what to think.

"Well, I thought that it would be best if I came by to check up on my son, who you are trying to hurt."

"I swear if you touch him, **I will have to kill you all!**" Tonks steped forward so she came face-to-face with Rodolphus, who now had found himself.

"If it isn't little Nymphadora, how is my favourite niece, and the family, how are they?" Smiling a fake, lovingly smile he looked in to her eyes. He didn't get the chance to do more becase Tonks had pulled her right fist back and then smacked him right in his face. He cursed but then Lupin shoot a spell at him which made him fall over, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"That's what happeneds when you talk bad about my family… and call me Nymphadora!"

Harry and Ron was fighting Mcnair and Dolohov, and Remus went to help them while Tonks rushed over to her son.

Teddy threw himself into her arms and started to sob.

"Grandmom, sh-she is go-gone… I have no-no one."

"Shh, Teddy, you have lots of people who cares about you. Harry and Ron is over there fighting for you, they were really worried, and so were Ginny and Hermione. Then I'm sure that the Wesleys care lots about you." Teddy nodded, hugging his mother, who hugged him back.

"Do you have to go?" He didn't look at her, so he couldn't see her tears when she answered.

"Yes, we have to, sweetie, but we don't want to. We want to be here with you, you know that, right?"

In the meantime Harry and Ron was duelling Mcnair and Remus had run after Dolohov to an empty classroom.

"Oh, this seems like a deja-vu, don't you think, Lupin?" Dolohov smirked, while he dodged a hex, shooting one back.

"I'm sure that what ever happened then, won't happen now." Remus replaid and jumped away from a curse.

"You're right, Bella isn't here to kill of your wife right infront of you, I must sadly say that that is why I got the chance to kill you."

"You are lying."

"And why would I tell you something like that then, I have better imagination than that, you know."

Remus realised that Dolohov was telling the truth, and this daunted over him. He was going to see Dora get murdered by her own aunt. He could barely hear what Dolohov said next.

"**Crucio!**"

Harry and Ron had just finished with Macnair, and they walked over to where Tonks and Teddy were sitting.

"Have you seen Remus?"

Ron looked at Harry; both remembered when they had heard her say that the last time.

"He went after Dolohov…" Harry was interrupted by a flash and then a scream. Teddy and Tonks jumped up, and without a word Teddy started to run towards the classroom were they had seen the light.

"Teddy, wait!" Tonks called after him and started to run herself, with the two others behind her.

They came in to see Remus lying on the floor, being tortured by Dolohov who looked like a mad man, standing over his victim. Tonks lifted her wand and screamed expeliarmus, so did Harry and Ron, and with the force they sent Dolohov straight in to a wall, where he fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

They noticed that Teddy had stopped and looked in to the room hesitantly, not knowing if he should go in, but when Tonks waved him over he slowly came to her, all looking at his father's unconscious body.

"Is he…"

"No, he's breathing, he will be alright."

He walked over and sat down beside Remus, taking Remus's hand in his own, whispering words that only Tonks could hear, since she was sitting beside him on his other side.

"I don't want you to go, why can't you stay with me, I need you."

This gave Tonks an idea; she stood up and walked over to Harry and Ron, who had decided to give them some space. She started to tell them, and they slowly agreed with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fulfilling the plan**

"Are you **serious**!?" Hermione cried out when Ron told her about the plan.

"But Mione, it's quite simple at first, we bring Remus and Tonks back to 1996, but then me and Harry goes to the battle at Hogwarts, were we save them, this way several life can be saved."

"Ronald, you can't, what if someone sees you, or hit you. Don't you remember how it was?"

"Hermione, maybe it will be for the better to save them, because then maybe non of this will happen, and Teddy is safe." Harry knew that Hermione had a soft spot for the clever boy, and he knew that she wanted the best for him.

"Ok, try it then, but please be careful."

"When have we not been?" Ron placed a hand over his heart and acted offended, which made her smile and kiss him lightly on the lips.

Harry turned around from his friends and watched the Lupin family say good bye, they didn't know how things would work out, and Harry felt like his heart was being torn.

After a while he said to them all that it was time to go, so he kissed Ginny goodbye, hugged Teddy and Hermione, and then he placed the time turner around his neck and turned, the others hold on to him, when they started to spin on the spot.

"Hello again, my friends!" Dumbledore looked up from his desk and smiled at them. Harry and Ron could hardly believe that they were seeing him again, while the other two greeted him casually.

When they had told Dumbledore the plan he seemed to think that it was a good idea, if it would help in the future. So Harry and Ron spun the time turner again, but this time they didn't end up in a quiet office, now they entered chaos.

"Where should we go, Harry?"

"I think that they found Remus and Tonks outside the castle, so we better get down there somehow."

"How are we going to do that, it's not like we could blend in" Harry started to search inside his pockets, and then he got out the invisibility cloak, and smiling at Ron's surprised expression, he pulled it over them.

"How… Why…?"

"Ron, I'm an auror, I never go anywhere without it."

They quickly ran down to the great hall, avoiding curses and hexes that were blasted in every direction. They could see the people they knew and had known fight along side of each other. Wanting to help them, but knowing that they couldn't, they ran out the doors and down the stairs. The cold night surrounded them and the sky was lit up by all the spells.

They looked around, and then they saw Tonks coming running down the stairs behind them, she was searching for Remus.

She then spotted him and took off again, not noticing Bellatrix running after her, a fire burning in her eyes. But Harry and Ron saw her, and they started to run too.

Bellatrix caught up with her niece right before Tonks could reach Remus, who was duelling Dolohov.

"How dare you marry a werewolf and have a child with _**him**_!" Bellatrix shouted, getting Tonks attention.

"If it isn't _aunt Bella_."

"Not to you it isn't, you filthy half-blood!"

"Oh, that wasn't nice."

"You'll get it, and so will you _**husband**_ and that child of yours, if you can call it _**that**_!"

Tonks tried to jump her aunt, but Bellatrix just took a step to the side, and now she was about to make the final act to get rid of her poor excuse for niece.

Remus now noticed his wife on the battle field; she was lying on the ground, glaring up at Bellatrix, who had her wand directed to Dora's heart. "Why isn't she with Teddy?!" The thought went trough his mind, "She's not safe her, I don't know what I will do without her."

He didn't notice Antonin raise his wand behind him.

"Ron, we have to act fast, you take Dolohov, I take Bellatrix, and then we meet as soon as possible! Remember we can't be seen."

They threw the cloak off and ran towards the two fighting pairs.

Bellatrix were just about to kill Tonks when her whole body froze and she couldn't move, she saw her niece's smirking face when Tonks got up and dusted the dirt off, ready find her husband.

Antonin Dolohov had no better luck; he was thrown away into one of the giants who smacked him off like an annoying insect.

Ron hurried to Remus, but stopped when he remembered that he couldn't be seen more than necessaries, cause even if Remus and Tonks had travelled through time it didn't mean that every one else had too. So he took of again to find Harry and get home to his own time.

He couldn't see his brother-in law, but then he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder; he spun around ready to fight. No one was there.

"What the…"

"Ron it's me, get under the cloak so we can go back, you finished Dolohov, didn't you?" Harry's voice came out of nowhere.

"What do you take me for Harry? Of course I…" Harry interrupted him by throwing the cloak over him, and then he turned the time turner a last time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

Smoke was starting to rise from the big red train at platform 9 3/4 and all the people were saying their last minutes good bye.

Just out side one of the doors was a large group of people waving good bye too a little boy and girl. It was the boy's second year and the girl's first.

"Teddy, you have to take care of little Vicky now, and Vicky you be good." Mrs. Weasley looked at them with a smiling face, but then their attention was drawn to a younger woman with a heart-shaped face who was standing next to an older man.

"Well, we can all say that if Teddy is anything like his dad," She playfully nudged the man and continued, "then he will be very responsible, and not get into any trouble, isn't that right Ted Remus Lupin." This was directed at the boy who smiled and nodded while he received a big hug from his mother. His father looked at the two of them and with a content expression. That was his family, and everyone gathered here were his friends, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was that had them all in his life.

"Teddy, remember that we love you, write every day, or more…" Remus heard how his wife started to ramble, so he bent down so that he came face to face with his son and spoke.

"I think that you better go now, before your mother doesn't let you go." Teddy hugged him to and waved at the others, then he helped Victoire to close the door while the train started too move.

Both of them looked out of the window, seeing everyone outside, waving and happy for them.

Nothing could go wrong.

**A/N:**** I want to thank all of my reviewers for the nice reviews. I will be posting another story soon, but not really sure of what it's going to be about.**


End file.
